Sweet Memories
by Mark'sOurNerd1315
Summary: They're going through Angels stuff, and find a photo album, and are going through the memories. rated for langage. Please Read and REview!
1. Chapter 1

Sweet Memories

I don't own RENT

"FUCK BENNY!!!" Mark yelled walking into the living room with a towel wrapped around his waist, and shampoo still in his hair. Roger, Collins, and Mimi let out loud laughs.

You see, Benny started this new thing with them; their water only runs for 12 minutes, so all four of them have 3 minutes each to take a shower. And of course Mimi said "ladies first", and Collins is the "guest", Roger can't risk getting the water shut off on him because "it might ruin his hair", so Mark got last.

"Hey, he gave you an extra 30 seconds," Collins said between laughs.

"How do yo… OH MY GOD, YOU TIMED ME!!!" Mark yelled. Roger nodded laughing.

"Why don't you just rinse it outside?" Roger said, finally controlling his laughter. So Mark did. After that Mark started babbling, and Mimi and Roger agreed; "Collins, were going to YOUR apartment, and cleaning out Angel's things," he said.

"What? But? Huh?" Collins said as they pulled him off of the couch.

"I'll call Maureen and Joanne," Mimi said picking up the phone.

RENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENT (Walking to Collins' apartment)

"Collins, the key," Mimi said sticking out her hand. He slapped it into her hand.

When the door opened their mouths dropped.

"Wow, everything's right where it was," Mark said.

"Who cares!? OOOOOOOO, look FOOOOOOOODDD," Roger said, as him and Mark ran over to the fridge. They immediately started shoving food into Roger's shirt, and stuffing their faces.

"Come on," Mimi said walking into a room.

"Well this is Angel's wig box," Collins said. "Moving on," he said stepping over the huge box. "Now entering her closet,"

"OOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Mimi and Maureen shrieked running over to it. They started pulling clothes off of the rack.

"I WANT IT," Maureen yelled trying to pull Angel's green sweater with the yellow and red sleeves out of Mimi's hands.

"I was her BEST FRIEND I should get it!" Mimi yelled pulling it towards her.

"Guys! Guys! We'll settle this in a proper manner," Collins said pushing in between them. "We'll flip a coin," he said pulling a penny out of his pocket.

"HEADS!" Maureen screamed.

"Fine I'll take tails," Mimi signed. Collins flipped the coin.

"Tails it is," he said.

After about twenty-minutes of them fighting they were finally moving on.

"Okay here's her jewelry," Collins said wincing. They ran over to the drawer. They started shoving rings, ear-rings, bracelets, etc. into their bras.

"I got an… earring," Joanne sighed.

"Lastly, the pictures," Collins said.

"Wow, Self-centered much?" Mimi asked looking at the big portraits of Angel and Collins on the wall.

"What? We liked to keep memories," Collins said.

"OK. Oh, what's that?" Mimi said pointing at a photo album.

"That's our memories," Collins said picking in up, and slouching on the couch, only to get crowded by them.

"So.. open it," Mimi said leaning.

"Okay, Okay," he said turning to the first page.

"Oh, the original lofties," Mark said pointing to the picture. I was a picture of Mark, Roger, Collins, Maureen, Benny, and April.

"I remember that day," Roger said.

_**Flashback… **_

_**December 17, 1988**_

"MARK! YOU GOT MY STUFF?!" Maureen yelled.

"Yeah, your fourteen bags," Mark said lugging fourteen bags out from behind a peach couch.

"Mark, just set them down, and move the couch upstairs," Roger said.

"PUSH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mark, Roger, Collins, and Benny yelled pushing the couch up the stairs. "COME ON MAUREEN, PULL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Mimi walked out of her apartment to the sound of the commotion.

"Are you moving that couch, or giving birth to it?" she asked leaning against her doorframe.

"Ha, ha, you're soooooooooooooo funny," Roger said.

"I know," she said spring up and down. "The landlord said there were six of you?"

"We have someone driving the car,"

"Oh, so she's the smart one of the loco bunch?"

"HA, HA,"

Later that day…

"Hey dumbshit," April said jumping out of the car tossing the key at Mark. "Your oil tank broke,"

"Screw you, April," he said glaring at her.

"Guys stop it. We're in New York City, let's walk around," Roger said.

"Okay," they all said.

They started walking down the street, Mimi following them.

"Can you stop following us MIMI," Collins said turning around.

"How do you know my name?"

He pointed up at her window, were it said. MIMI AND ANGEL, and ANGEL WAZ HERE, and MIMI WAZ HERE.

"Screw Angel," she said under her breath. "There are two names up there, how do you know which one I am?"

"Well you just said "screw Angel"," he said.

"Dammit,"

When they were walking down the street they saw a street drummer.

"Hello," he said looking up at them. They just smirked. "What?" he said looking confused.

"I can't believe you think you can make money from drumming," Maureen said.

"Well it does," he said. "I mean at least I'm not a yuppie," he said looking at Benny. Collins immediately swooped down shoving him into the wall.

"What'd you say bout' Benny!?" the drummer's eyes widened and looked scared.

"Nothing!" he yelled. Mimi finally saw them. Her eye widen when she saw what they were doing.

"ANGEL! What are they doing to you!!??" she yelled trying to pull Collins off of him.

"Chica! You're embarrassing yourself," Angel yelled.

"LET GO!" Mimi said. Collins let go.

"Fine," he said backing up. Angel grabbed his wrists.

"GO AWAY!" Mimi yelled. And they did.

Later, they walked back home, when they saw Mimi and Angel writing Mimi's window. Then they heard Mimi say something;

"Oh, you forgot this here," she said throwing Angel a wig.

"Thanks," Angel said putting it on. They started to crack up. Mimi looked down at them.

"You guys are a bunch of… BECHAS!" she yelled.

"Whats?"

She just shook her head.

"Nice one, girlfriend," Angel said giving Mimi a high five.

In their apartment they started making fun of Mimi and Angel, but not to their knowledge they could hear every word they were saying.

Downstairs Angel's mouth dropped.

"I'll handle this one," Mimi said standing up. She walked up the stairs, and banged on their door. She was greeted by a laughing Roger.

"I came up here to do this, cuz' Angel's too polite to do it," then she flicked them off in French, English, and Chinese. "Or the good old American way," she flicked them off "the good old American way"

"Whatever," he said slamming the door. Mimi curtsied towards Angel. They both giggled.

Later that night Mimi and Angel thought of a plan. They stared talking into the heating vent. They pretended to be ghosts. Then they heard freaked out Roger and Mark screaming, and then April tell them to stop.

The next night at 3:00 Roger, Mark, Collins, Benny, and Maureen thought of a plan. They lowered Maureen on a rope down by Mimi's window, and painted the window black.

At 8:00 a.m. Mimi woke up.

"Angel, what time is it?" She asked looking up. She guessed they just dropped where they landed last night.

"Chica, it's the middle of the night go to sleep," she heard from behind a pile of clothes. So Mimi fell asleep.

She woke up at 4:15 p.m. "Angel, how could it only be 4:15?" she glanced at the clock. She saw a red dot by the PM symbol. So she walked over to the deck and open the door. And sure enough it was light out.

She walked over to the vent.

"FUCK YOU!" she yelled up it.

_**End Flashback**_

"I remember that," Roger laughed.

"It wasn't funny," Mimi said.

"Good times, Good time," Mark said. Then Collins turned the page

A/N We know long chapter. So basically this story is all flashbacks. Hope ya like it!

Translation:

(Spanish)

Bechas: Bastards

Ways Mimi flicked them off (just if you wanted to know):

French- Hit your wrist together while hands in fists

English- Peace sign w/ palm facing inward

Chinese- Pinky up!


	2. Chapter 2

Playgrounds, Trees and Fireworks

Playgrounds, Trees and Fireworks

A/N: This is supposed to take place on the 4th of July, 1989

"What's this picture?" Maureen asked.

"OH!" Roger practically shrieked, "I remember this one!"

It all started with our favorite bohemians walking on the 4th of July, when all of a sudden,

"Hey look, a playground!" our favorite drama queen and drag queen yelled at the same time, running for it.

The rest of them all sighed as they followed them.

"Hey, guys, watch this!" Angel yelled as she started to roll down a hill. Maureen dived after, followed by Mimi and then Roger. Mark and Collins opted out.

"Ouch, hey, shit!"Roger yelled as he rolled. "You know this gets oddly relaxing after a while and why I am talking and rolling at the same time?"

Next, Maureen ran to one of those little ducks that bounce back and forth and the rest of them ran for the swings. Except for….

"Where's Angel?" Mimi said, looking around. Then, all of a sudden they heard, "Hey guys, watch this!"

They turned to see Angel doing cartwheels on top of the monkey bars.

"Angel, get down from there! Do you have a death wish?"

"Geez, you guys are party-poopers. I was just having some fun." Angel said as she did a flip down, hanging on the bar and walking over to them.

Then they all ran over to a big tree where the guys started goofing around.

"I have a twig!" Collins yelled.

"Yes, but your twig is no match for my branch!" Roger countered.

"I got a tree!" Mark said. Everyone jumped back away from him.

"Hey, I have an idea!" Maureen yelled. "We can have stick fights!"

So it was settled. Everyone wanted to play except Collins, who was the ref.The rules were that they would stand on a branch 10 feet in the air and fight with sticks. The loser would be whoever fell first. Hopefully, the people below would catch you. The first match was Maureen versus Mark. Maureen won in a record time of 2.3 seconds. Next, Roger fought Mimi. Roger won in about 4.5 seconds. Angel moved on by default. They decided to have Maureen and Roger fight because they didn't want to hurt Angel's feelings when they beat her. Maureen won. Big shocker there. Finally, they had Maureen play Angel. They all expected the match to be over quickly. And it was. They looked in amazement as Maureen was caught by a startled Mark. They then looked up to see Angel gracefully climbing down from the tree. Collins then walked over to Angel, held her arm up and said, "The champion. Wow."

Later, they all sat there waiting for the fireworks to start. Finally, the first one shot off unexpectedly.

"Holy shit!" Mimi and Angel yelled at the same time, diving under the blanket, to the great amusement of the rest of them. It was a pretty cool firework show. Later, when they were walking home, they passed that park again.

"Hey," Mimi said, "Let's go take a picture by that tree."

So, they posed by the tree with Mark leaning against it, Roger right above him leaning against the tree while standing on a branch, Collins hanging by one arm on the same branch as Roger, Maureen sitting on the branch above them, and Mimi and Angel hanging upside down on the top branch next to each other. Mark had set the timer on the camera. The flash went off.

End Flashback

A/N: That is very different from our last 4th of July, which involved our cousins setting off illegal fireworks right next to the f-ing police station, running across the street while cars were coming to see the legal fireworks, and skipping around Walgreen's talking on our cell phones and buying blue nail polish, and altogether causing commotion. The bohos would have been proud.


	3. Chapter 3

Skateboarding-The Boho Way

Skateboarding-The Boho Way!

A/N: The bohos skateboard. Oh no.

The next picture that showed up was a picture of Roger. He was on a skateboard, hanging on a bench, "trying" to skateboard. He fell.

"Flashback Time!" Maureen yelled.

"FUCK!" Roger yelled.

"Roger, watch your mouth. Just because you can't skateboard for crap means nothing."Mark said in a stern tone.

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!"Roger yelled, "YOUR NOT MY MOMMY!"

Then, who should come by but Mimi and Angel. On rollerblades. Mimi was falling every two seconds of course. And Angel could do backflips on skates of course. Angel could do anything on skates.

"Hey guys!" Angel yelled cheerfully. As Mimi fell.

"I hate these things," Mimi grumbled standing up. "How'd you learn how to do this?"

"Practice," Angel stated simply. "Roger do you even know how to skateboard?" she pointed at the board.

"Um…negative,"

"Let me see it," Angel said kicking off the skates.

"Are you sure you want to do this, I mean you don't want to break something?"

She just glared at him, and jumped up onto the bench.

She did a couple cool tricks, and landed it with a "simple" boardslide.

"But, but but…" Roger stammered

"Are you going to finish any of these questions?"

"How do you know how to skateboard?"

"I had two older brothers, trust me I didn't want to,"

END FLASH BACK

"Wow. That was a fun day," Mark said.

"But there was no me in it!"Maureen whined.

"I still don't get how she could skateboard," Roger said.

"Now Roger," Collins started, "Just because a girl can beat you at something, well anything, doesn't mean you should get all cranky,"

"Let's just go to the next picture," Roger said.

A/N: yeah, we know, crap of the earth. We have short attention spans. REVIEW!


End file.
